


Overcome

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [180]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, I Love You, in the middle of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: “I love you” confession doesn’t go as planned
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Overcome

Her fingers ran through his hair, tugging when he hit a particularly sweet spot inside her. “Harder,” Caroline begged.

All too eager to comply, Klaus tucked a hand beneath her knee and guided her leg to extend over his shoulder, his hips never pausing as he pounded into her. “Sweetheart,” he rasped.

“H-harder!” Her chin tilted up and she gasped for air just as her peak hit. It felt like her whole body shook, and he just kept going. “Yes,” she moaned, “please, Klaus. Come for me.”

His thrusts grew erratic until he groaned, his hold on her leg loosening when he dragged wet kisses down her ankle. “Oh, love.”

Drunk with pleasure, Caroline just fell back into the pillows, happy to watch him come down. “God, I love you.”

He froze, only for a second but long enough for her to notice. She’d been ready to stumble over more dirty talk, if only to distract him. How many boyfriends had she scared away for caring too much, too fast? Too many to risk it with the one guy she kind of hoped to keep this time, that was for sure. Klaus seemed pretty serious about her, but they’d only dated for a few months. Eyes wide, she was terrified he was about to bolt - not the best feeling when she still felt the aftershocks of an excellent orgasm. What if-

“I love you, too,” he said, gently laying beside her and running a calming hand over her bare torso. His voice was a soft, tender thing that left her curling into him. “More than I knew I could.”

Blinking, she rested her head on his shoulder. “What does that mean?”

His lips tilted into a crooked smile. “That you surprise the hell out of me, Caroline Forbes, in the best way.”

She smiled, tossing her arm over his waist and settling into his warmth. She loved him.

He loved her _back_.


End file.
